


Big Heart

by Anomalydetected



Category: Primeval
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anomalydetected/pseuds/Anomalydetected
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor Temple had a big heart.</p>
<p>So big sometimes he feared it would explode with all that he loved.</p>
<p>He loved easily and he loved passionately...</p>
<p>and he hardly ever stopped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Heart

Connor Temple had a big heart.

He loved easily and he loved passionately.

His first love was dinosaurs at the age of four when his mother bought him The Land Before Time for the very first time...and then a flood gate broke and out came toys, clothes, backpacks, posters, movies, and books. Anything and everything to do pertaining to dinosaurs, he had to have. His mother sighed, but was reassured by his nan over and over again that this time will pass.

At age six dinosaurs died down and Star Trek came rushing through at full force. At his nan's house, it was almost always on and he sat, immersed and transfixed on the television. He tried not to miss a moment. It was amazing to him...the idea of the future, of living in space, of Vulcans. It didn't take long until his mum was constantly buying Star Trek merchandise and finding her son pretending to Spock.

Not to mention pretending to build his own USS Enterprise and flashing the Vulcan Salute whenever he could.

Then came Doctor Who when he was eight, he watched reruns of it every day. The Fourth Doctor was his favorite. He rescued him from his parent's divorce and took him to amazing planets and allowed him to meet aliens of all kinds. He pretended to fight evil alongside The Doctor and learn to fly the TARDIS, he even pretended to wield a sonic screwdriver a couple times.

Science came at age ten and he learned about inventing and chemistry in school...and oh, he was smitten. He wanted to build, he wanted to create, he wanted to discover and help shape the world he was in. He thought it must be an amazing experience and it took his breath away just thinking about it. He wanted to win a Nobel Prize, wanted to be a big name scientist like Albert Einstein...he wanted to do it all.

Dinosaurs made a comeback at age twelve, computers took over at thirteen, and every love of his combined at age fourteen. It was an amazing experience, being so passionate about so many things...he was sure he was going to get far with his inventing skills and his vast dinosaur knowledge...

* * *

Connor Temple had a big heart.

He loved easily and he loved passionately...

and at age 22, he met the team.

Nick Cutter, Stephen Hart, Claudia Brown, and Abby Maitland.

They were a rag-tag bunch, but they were family and they were the first people Connor felt truly comfortable with. They discovered the world's greatest mystery together and they would take the mystery to their grave, which he found out the hard way when Stephen Hart died.

He never knew how much he loved the team until that moment, standing at the grave of Stephen and watching silently break down.

After that, he clung to Cutter and Abby. He didn't want them to disappear from him too because they had laughed and cried and saved each other and he loved them. Cutter was like his father, the one he hardly had...and Abby--Abby was a dream.

Beautiful and lovely and tough.

And time moved on and friendships strengthened and love grew...

And he turned 25 and Cutter was murdered and Connor stopped loving.

His heart dulled and passion did not come easily.

Work was the only thing on his mind and he didn't have anytime for anyone or anything else...

* * *

He turned 26 and he was forced into the Cretaceous with Abby Maitland, his best friend and the one that's held him through all his rough nights. The one that calmed his nightmares, the one that wiped away his tears and swore she saw a better person underneath...the one he forced himself to stop loving when his heart dulled...

But in that tree, the only people in existence for millions of years, he discovered himself...and he discovered her too. Passionate kisses, long embraces, and the best nights of his life.

Connor Temple had a big heart.

So big sometimes he feared it would explode with all that he loved.

He loved easily and he loved passionately...

and he hardly ever stopped.


End file.
